The present invention relates to metal hull boats, and pertains particularly to a hull structure and method of forming the structure.
At the present time, most metal ship construction is accomplished by the welding or joining of hull plates or sheets rigidly to a multiplicity of lateral frames and longitudinal stringers. The heat generated by the welding of the plates induces temperature gradients, such that when the welded joints cool to ambient, temperature plate distortion occurs between the frames and the stringer. The internal stress in small fabricated structures is relieved by placing the structure in a furnace, raising the temperature and holding it for a predetermined period of time, and slowly cooling the structure back to ambient temperature.
Very large boats and ships are frequently too large to treat in this manner. Accordingly, such stresses as are built into the ships and the like are accepted as state of the art commercial practice.
The present hull system and method of construction avoids this problem and creates a durable, high strength boat hull structure.